This invention is generally in the field of ocular lubricants, and in particular relates to a formulation for treatment of the symptoms of dry eye.
The surface of the eye requires constant lubrication for proper function. This includes quality of vision as well as comfort. The eye becomes irritated and vision blurs when inadequately lubricated. This condition is frequently referred to as dry eye. Inadequately treated severe dry eye can lead to cornea scarring, blindness and even loss of the eye. Dry eye is a common condition and many over-the-counter and even prescription therapies are available to mitigate this at times difficult and annoying condition. Many patients are unable to find relief with present therapies.
The meibomian gland secretions of the eyelid provide the lipid layer of the tear film. The major component of the meibomian gland lipid secretions are wax esters (Driver and Lemp, Meibomian Gland Dysfunction, Surv Ophthalmol 40:343-367, 1996). The meibomian gland function and therefore quality and quantity of lipid for the tear film is influenced by biologic processes which may lead to a dysfunctional gland with or without obstruction of the meibomian gland outflow ducts. These obstructions include abnormally thick meibum secretions as well as keratinized cellular material and possible fibrovascular tissue as well as gland orifice fibroses, vascularization and keratinization.
Providing effective anesthetic to the meibomian gland tissues is of significant importance to prepare for intraductal surgery to physically unblock the impacted ducts. This surgical probing procedure can be performed in the office with adequate anesthesia. There is a great demand for a topical anesthetic to avoid the pain associated with needles. Topical anesthetics which are liquid fail to provide adequate anesthesia for this procedure as the liquid quickly evaporates.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a formulation for enhancing and alleviating meibomian gland function.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a formulation for delivering drugs, especially topical or local anesthetics, to the meibomian gland tissues.